Improvements in wireless communications have enabled wireless devices to communicate multimedia information. Once limited to voice communications, wireless devices are increasingly able to communicate other forms of information such as text, images, video, sounds, music, graphics and other forms of data. Further, wireless devices may communicate different types of information at the same time. Communicating multimedia information, however, may require special techniques to manage the available bandwidth used to carry such information. Consequently, there may be a need for improved techniques to manage bandwidth for communicating multimedia information.